A Bit Of Caution
by madelinesticks
Summary: Barnaby isn't initially certain how to approach Kotetsu about going out for a not-so-platonic drink together.


Barnaby paced a little in front of the doors to the training room, moving back and forth methodically. He had two fingertips on his chin, gently stroking the skin there. Kotetsu had gone into the city, intent on buying a mask of some kind for Kaede. He's sort of zoned out when Kotetsu had started talking, pre-occupied.  
He sighed to himself, and then took a deep inhalation. With a steel to his movements, he pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
"Nathan?" The other man looked up, eyes wide. He was wearing a different colour eye shadow today, and Barnaby made a mental note to point it out if he got upset over anything that day.  
He stood in the doorway, lost for two or three moments. "Er, I need to- um- talk to you." He ran a hand through his hair, cheeks flushing a little. Nathan raised perfectly plucked eyebrows.  
"Hmm?" Origami looked up with him, but the elder man waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I'll just go see what Handsome wants."  
Fire Emblem walked with a distinct swivel to his hips, watching Barnaby carefully. He followed the other down the hall, into a side room often used for meetings.  
"I need-" Barnaby stopped short, lips slightly parted as he paused for thought.  
Nathan's white painted lips shifted to form a smirk. He leaned forwards, so a foot of space between the two of them was lost. "Oh?"  
Barnaby's pink tinge became a scarlet flush. "N-no, that isn't what I meant!" He said, putting his hands up and splaying out his fingers.  
"Oh. Hmph." Nathan stepped back, looking a little disappointed as he slumped into one of the meeting chairs. "Okay, Handsome. What is it you need then?" He put his hands together, fingerpads touching with his elbows rested on the arms of the chair.  
"K-Kotetsu is out-"  
"I hadn't heard!" Nathan said, seeming surprised. Barnaby blinked.  
"What? No, I mean- he's out now, and- and when he comes back-" Barnaby bit his lip, chewing it just slightly and releasing it plump and partly reddened. "I like him. Uh, very much, and I want to-"  
Nathan took in a loud, scandalized gasp. Then, he jumped from his seat, giving a high pitched "aiyeeh!" of excitement.  
He danced from foot to foot, and Barnaby could almost feel the extra heat in the air from the other NEXT.  
"Oh oh oh, Handsome, this is amazing! You two are so adorable together and he's older so it's so sweet-"  
Barnaby stared at the other man as he continued to jump and skip in front of him, wildly gesticulated. Personally, he remained wide-eyed, though at least his blush had dispersed.  
"And you can each wear white suits at your wedding and I could design a wedding band design to be added to your suits by Master Saito-"  
"Uh, N-Nathan?"  
"Oh and after your marriage you could tie cans to your exosuits and fly away together after the reception-"  
"Nathan." He said seriously. Fire Emblem stopped short, blinking.  
"I just wanted to ask him for a drink, to, er, to start with."  
"Oh." Again, there was the childish pout of disappointment. "Buy him flowers and have them delivered. Move to leave - be shorter with him than usual - just before they arrive. Then reappear in the doorway and do that charming grin you do. He'll be starstruck." Nathan said, chuckling a little. Barnaby blinked.  
"Are you sure? I don't- I don't even know that he likes me-"  
"Ah, it doesn't matter. He likes you." Nathan said simply, resisting the urge to snort once again.  
Barnaby flushed just slightly, but looked down to hide it. "Okay." He said softly. Nathan grinned.  
"Don't worry, Handsome. It'll work." He winked before leaving the room.  
For the first time that evening, Barnaby felt confidence in asking his partner out.  
Kotetsu sighed as Bunny walked away, watching after him. The younger man had been stiff with him, seeming nervous and jumpy. Kotetsu was just a little worried, but had no want to bug him about it.  
Barnaby tended to get snippy if anyone tried to pry or ask him if he was okay. He was getting better at it, but all the same.  
Kotetsu sighed once again. Nathan had been odd today too, not spending much time chatting to him. Hmph. Maybe he'd messed up out in the field or something today.  
"Mister Kaburagi?" Kotetsu jumped at the sudden noise. He'd been lost in his thoughts. The delivery girl must have been Karina's age, and offered him a polite smile.  
"I have these for you, Sir." She leaned forwards, handing him a bouquet of paper wrapped pink carnations. "There's a card." She pointed out with a soft smile. "Someone really likes you, Sir!" He laughed a little, looking at the flowers with fascination.  
Who in the Hell...?  
_The pink matches my suit. Thought you'd like it. Drinks?_ Kotetsu blinked at the neat, flowing handwriting on the card. But that was-  
"H-How about it, Old Man?" Bunny leaned against the doorway, offering a wide smile. It faltered when Kotetsu remained silent, expression serious as he watched his partner.  
After a few seconds of the silence that felt like eternity to Bunny, he broke it. "W-well? Do you want to, or...?"  
"This isn't right." Kotetsu said seriously. Bunny took a few steps forwards, apologies ready on his lips. He hadn't meant to offend after all, and he didn't want to lose Kotetsu's friendship even if they couldn't become more. Kotetsu stood slowly, taking a few steps to the other to stand in front of him.  
Barnaby's mouth went dry as he saw the other's pursed lips and still-solemn face. Then, Kotetsu opened his mouth to speak.  
"You're a lot prettier than me! _I_ should be asking _you_!" Barnaby stopped short. Then, he gave a short huff of laughter and, unable to stop himself with the flood of euphoria and relief, he started to laugh full on.  
Kotetsu watched, amused, as his partner nearly doubled over, laughing loud and hard. "B-Bunny?" He chuckled a little himself, and soon enough they were laughing together.  
When they managed to stop, Barnaby was breathing hard, still giving the occasional giggle.  
Kotetsu surged forwards, catching pretty pink lips in a deep kiss and allowing Barnaby to lean into it when he seemed eager.  
They deepened the kiss, tongues becoming quickly involved, and when they drew apart Kotetsu was grinning widely and Bunny's cheeks were red and his lips reddened at the exertion.  
"I've never seen you blush like this!" Kotetsu exclaimed, reaching out to thumb over the blond's cheek. "That's gorgeous."  
Bunny managed a slightly nervous snort. "Drinks, Old Man. And bring your flowers! If you let them die I'll slap you!"  
Kotetsu was left laughing again as Barnaby led the way to the door.


End file.
